dungeondefensenovelfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Von Habsburg
:“Of course I feel sorrow. However, what problem is there in sorrow? As one should feel sorrow for something that is sad, one must also take the lives of the things which must be killed. That is the way I live. By any chance, do you live differently, Demon Lord?” :— Elizabeth voicing her life's methodology in responds to Dantalian. Elizabeth Atanaxia Evatriae von Habsburg, or Elizabeth von Habsburg, is the main antagonist of the Dungeon Defense Light Novel series. She is the Imperial Princess of the Habsburg Empire and subsequently the de-facto leader of the Soldiers of the Cross of the Human Alliance against the Crescent Alliance. She acknowledges Demon Lord Dantalian as her intellectual equal and arch-nemesis. Appearance Personality and Abilities A genius, wise beyond her years. Elizabeth is as ruthless, manipulative and intelligent as she is capable. She is able to learn skills easily merely by observing and is well versed in various languages and battle strategies as well as political schemes. In order to achieve her goals, she would not hesitate to sacrifice the blood of the innocent, the loyal or her relatives. An individual who prefers defining actions in contrast to spoken words, Elizabeth is an atheist who does not believe in the resurrection of God, holding realism as her doctrine. Most times, Elizabeth carries herself in a composed manner and her face appears to be void of emotions, but behind that face are deeply laid plans. As she is rarely driven by emotion, Elizabeth is able to remain calm even in a life-threatening situation and taking rational course of actions. Despite her looks, she actually has a good sense of humor albeit in an odd spectrum. Elizabeth also takes pride of herself as a princess of Habsburg. Background At one point before Elizabeth killed her sibling, her brother had dragged her to his room and forced her to watch him commit incest with her sisters. With the realization that he had made both her first and second sisters into his lovers in secret, from that moment on Elizabeth's life was ruined. To secure her position to the throne and ensure that her sisters would not support Rudolf, Elizabeth took the opportunity to kill her sister after Rudolf finished having sexual intercourse with them. She dealt with the rest of her brothers whenever the opportunity presented itself and made sure to leave no evidence behind in any of those incidents. After receiving information that the Demon Lord Allied Forces were going to invade soon, Elizabeth and her brother were present in the conference for the highest leading members of the government along with Georg von Rosenberg and the Saintess of the Empire. In order to avoid the spread of rumors concerning the ill prophecy spoken by the Saintess, she made an entreaty to keep the profecy strictly confidential, advising the rest to keep the knowledge of it solely to themselves and not divulge any of its contents to the outside. She meets the Margrave of Rosenberg in her white tent where they discuss their strategic standing and intentions. The Margrave promises to secure the northern regions of the mountains and keep the advance of the demons at bay. Upon parting, both of them exchanged the maxim passed down in their families from the House of Habsburg and the House of Rosenberg respectively. Elizabeth tortures Demon Lord Belial and provokes the army of Demon Lord Marbas into her trap, after which she receives the report sent to her from the Margrave stating that the North is safe. In responds, she states that she expects victory above all else from him. In secret, Elizabeth receives the Memory Play containing evidence of Dantalian's actions in razing a slave market to the ground from Demon Lord Paimon. After his defeat, Georg von Rosenberg was brought to Elizabeth to face her judgment. After he provides the full disclosure to her of the entire series of events that took place, she then shows him the pocket watch with the recordings of Dantalian and asks him to confirm Dantalian's identity. Instead execution, he was then bathed by her and provided with an opportunity to die on the battlefield honorably, a proposal he accepted in order to preserve his homeland. Elizabeth meets Dantalian for the first time as an emissary of the Human Alliance in a white tent to discuss whether the two armies will truly go to war, or if they would form a truce. However, both envoys played a game of GO, making clear that there would be no truce to be made. As they played, both Elizabeth and Dantalian grew to respect each other's capability. This first day ended in Dantalian's favor, while the next day was in Elizabeth's. On the third day, Dantalian won with only the difference of one point. Satisfied and convinced that she had now expereinced all the beauty she could in her lifetime after having commendable matches with Dantalian, Elizabeth requested the Demon Lord if he was willing to commit suicide together with her since she believes there's no point in carrying on with a dull life ahead. After promising that the number of occurrence more pleasant than before would increase the next time, she decided to believe in his words and live longer before formally introducing themselves. Before beginning their discussion, both stripped their clothing for inspection of any forms of a recording device before returning each other's clothes and resumed their conversation safely. During their conversation, the both tried to criticize each other's previous moves regarding the war. Knowing the potential threat that his brother could pose in her plan to become an empress, she agreed to Dantalian's request to trade. After conversing, both left the tent and returned shortly to make an exchange of hostages of personal interest to one another. After killing her brother and skinning his face, she gave Dantalian the legitimate son of Georg von Rosenberg and his illegitimate grandson in order for Dantalian to swiftly lay claim to former Margrave's homeland. They both set the bodies and the tent on fire as it was an old custom to burn down the tent on the occasion that the negotiations had broken down. The black smoke that rises up would notified both armies that the war was going to start. While watching the tent burn, she tried to recuit him as a subordinate by promising to offer him 'half of the world' in as she believed that they could hasten the unity of the continent by a decade if the two were to combine their strengths. As a respond, Dantalian tells Elizabeth the famous tale of "Diogenes and Alexander the Great", stating to her that the moral of the story was to either obtain everything or obtain nothing at all, implying that her request of him to come under someone’s command was quite insulting. He then suggested that she should be the one to become his vassal and offered her 'half of the world' in return instead which she naturally denied knowing that the two can't find a common ground. Before they left, she then passes Dantalian the pocket watch that contained his secret as a token of her goodwill having decided that there would be no grace if she were to exchange that the Crown Prince with merely the son and grandson of the former Margrave. It was during the speech of war of the demon kind that Elizabeth began to take Dantalian more seriously. Now understanding the hidden meaning of the words he left to her during their previous meeting, Elizabeth finally felt threaten for the first time in her life while witnessing Dantalian already fulfilling his promise that she put faith in. Elizabeth, now knowing Dantalian's intention to be a behind-scene-manipulator, was made clear that her status as a royal imperial princess is her greatest weakness against him despite it being her strength as well. At this point, she was convinced that Dantalian is her destiny after finally feeling being born for the first time in the world as mixture of emotions started to fill her. There upon, with a laugh, she officially consider Dantalian her arch-nemesis. Chronology Volume 1 -''Mentioned only by Dantalian in Prologue.'' Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Trivia * She prefers living in a tent in contrast to a castle. Whether it is a political scheme or not, the soldiers hold her in high regard. * She could learn and speak many languages, being able to understand and speak the demon race's language. Quotes * (To Georg von Rosenberg): "Do you not think that the majority of the conversations we have shared can be condensed into more simple terms? I like you. I hate you. A person’s mind may start from there, but they are unable to arrive at this location in the end. Although people may refer to this as the path or course of life, I honestly call it a waste of time. Sir Rosenberg. Let us not waste each other’s time. Why did you come find me despite your animosity towards me? Tell me the reason why I have to listen to the words of a man, who does not revere me, while it is still noon." * (To Dantalian): "Habsburg grants their faith a single time, and Habsburg has just now given you their one faith." * (Her first impression of Laura De Farnese): "That is not the face of a person who is alive, and those are not the eyes of a person who is alive. Did Dantalian make a doll into his general? Or did he perhaps intend to bear, not a doll, but a corpse and take care of it? What a troubling man. It seems each and every thing that man decides to take in are nothing but obstructions." * (To Belial of demon language): "There is no yours or mine in speech. As a flower is still a flower if it were to bloom in my garden, then even if a flower were to blossom in yours, it is still a simple flower. I normally take joy in viewing the flowers within my possession, so I do not dislike learning new languages." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Human Nobility Category:Soldiers of the Cross Category:Monarch